


Snowflake

by plasma_shipping



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, NSFW, handjob, handjobs, oppositeshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 15:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plasma_shipping/pseuds/plasma_shipping
Summary: anon on tumblr wanted kai jerking off zane :^p





	Snowflake

Zane hissed a moan through clenched teeth, Kai sitting behind him with one hand reaching around to stroke his growing hard on and his other teasingly sitting on Zane's inner thigh.

"Kai," Zane moaned lowly - hips twitching as Kai dragged his thumb across the slit of his cock and encouraged pre to bead at the tip.  
"Baby," Kai mumbled, pressing open-mouthed kisses on Zane's nape between random words "You've been... so tense lately... just relax..."

Teeth now pulling skin between them; sucking roughly at the skin and bruising it with intent.  
A strong possessive instinct making Kai want to mark every part he could reach; to let everyone know that Zane was spoken for.  
Another soft moan bubbled up from Zane's throat, hands reaching back to gently thread through and tug at perfectly spiked hair.

"Ah... Kai I, fu-...." Zane bit down on his lip, trying to keep himself composed and any foul language at bay. And failing terribly.  
"C'mon snowflake," Kai teased, warm lips and tongue now making their way up Zane's jaw.  
"You know I love it when you curse." He rumbled alluringly, his free hand moving down to squeeze at Zane's balls.

Zane tossed his head back, hips fucking forwards as his breath shuttered.  
"Fuck..." Zane mumbled lowly, giving into Kai's handiwork.  
"That's it, baby," Kai started again, teeth dangerously teasing along Whites jaw - hand speeding up, twisting teasingly and making it a point to run his thumb over the head now and then.  
"You're so fucking sexy, love how you melt for me baby, love the way you moan." As if on queue a louder moan slipped from Zane.  
"That's it baby c'mon," Kai urged - only shutting up to use his mouth on chilled skin as both hands now worked in time to drive Zane to finish.  
"Yes," Zane gasped, Back arching as his high built.

"Yes yes yesyesyes," Nails digging into Kai's scalp as Zane's eyes squeezed shut, "Fuuuck..." The elemental moaned; hips twitching as Kai worked him throughly, admiring the way Zane's cum shot onto the boy's stomach and down his hand.  
A final shuttering breath before Zane slumped down against his boyfriend; slow breaths through his nose as he melted into Kai's lap, said boy using his clean hand to tenderly brush back platinum hair while his dirty hand smeared the pearly white cum across Zane's dark stomach before grabbing a tissue and cleaning up the mess and planting a kiss to the top of Zanes hair.

When Zane had finally snapped out of his post-orgasm bliss he shifted up, turning to straddle Kai with a small, almost shy smile.  
"Thank you," Zane murmured, pressing a gentle kiss against Kai's lips.  
"How about I return the favor?" Zane almost purred, hands smoothing over Kai's pecs over his shirt.  
"What a gentleman,"


End file.
